The purpose of this study is to characterize the inter- and intra-subject variations in pharmacokinetics of doxorubicin, vincristine and paclitaxel, administered in similar doses to those planned for GG918 (a potential P-glycoprotein inhibitor in clinical development at Glaxo) Phase IB studies.